Not Your Normal Birthday
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: In which America has a birthday party that England doesn't want to be at, and France decides that the two need a little help. /USUK, mentions of other pairings.


A/N: I'm going to jump the bandwagon and write a birthday fic for America. I'd like to thank my dad for accidentally giving me the idea by getting us pulled over by the police yesterday for speeding to beat the light (which he didn't beat) to get us home. I blame summer for the fact that I posted two unrelated stories on fanfiction within a week of each other.

* * *

"Where's England?" America asked around the groups of people at his party. The only answers he got were shrugs, or the equivalent of a shrug, much to his dismay. He wanted to talk to his sometimes friend. After searching the party thoroughly (he checked the living room and the kitchen. That's thoroughly enough for him.) he got a straight-ish answer from Japan.

"He's probably hiding in the guest bedroom upstairs, or he's outside somewhere...He told me before the party not to tell you where he was. But if you want me to take a message to him, I will," Japan told his friend to which America hugged him, just about squeezing Japan's brains out.

"Thank you! Everyone else is all like 'I dunno where he is,' or 'You need to find him yourself,' or 'Forget him. How about we go upstairs,'... yea, I think I need to stop talking to France," America rambled to Japan's annoyance. Or at least as much annoyance as he ever has.

"You're welcome," Japan said, cutting off his rambling and turning around, "Now if you don't mind, he doesn't want you to know where he's hiding..."

"Fine, but I don't see why he always comes to my birthday party but then hides somewhere where I can never find him," America said, closing his eyes.

As Japan left America standing there, France got an idea. Something that would stop this all together...

…

"Arthur-kun," Japan alerted his friend to his approach. England was sitting outside, watching the stars appear.

"Oh, hello, Kiku," England said, turning to Japan as he walked up to England.

"Ano, Arthur-kun, Alfred-kun is looking for you," Japan said, human names used in case anyone walked by the sheltered spot.

"I don't care if he is. He probably just wants to brag about his soldiers back then, completely oblivious to how that makes me feel," England said to Japan.

"Maybe you should just tell him that you don't want to talk about that. Alfred is a reasonable person sometimes, and he does care about you," Japan said, adding a silent 'more than you know,' to the end of that, "He would stop if it hurt your feelings."

"But I-"

"Please, just come. He's not having any fun at his party because he's spending all of his time looking for you,"Japan pleaded with the island nation. England looked away, silent for a moment.

"Fine," England said, and Japan got up with his friend, and they both headed back to the house.

…

"America-kun," Japan got America's attention again, who immediately turned around from looking through the pantry, "England-kun came back to the party." Japan pointed to where England was standing behind him. America's face brightened.

"Iggy!" America yelled before glomping him. England blushed and hugged him back.

"I thought that I might as well stay at the party," England said, not meeting America's eyes.

"Good, because now the party can start!" America said before grabbing England's hand and pulling him back into the living room. But before either of them could do anything more, there was a ring at the doorbell. "Odd, I think everyone's already here," America commented as he dragged England up to the front of the house to answer the doorbell. He opened the door to a police officer who looked to be older.

"I've had complaints about this party," the police started before America could say anything, "Something about it being too rowdy."

"But- we haven't even done anything, and almost everyone is inside the house, and isn't everyone having a party today?" America babbled. The police shook his head.

"Your neighbors were ready for the party this year. They complained that it would always get really loud around midnight, and then there would always be a bunch of half naked dudes running around half-drunk," the policeman reported, looking pointedly at where America and England were holding hands, which prompted England to let go with a blush.

"It's too bad we can only do things halfway, but we haven't even gotten the wine out yet!" France yelled from somewhere in the house, before America could ask if he was at the right house.

"And the Truth or Dare game comes much later too!" Prussia yelled from another part of the house. Spain came into the hallway, clutching an annoyed Romano in his arms.

"Yea, and we don't even do anything interesting in that Truth or Dare game. It always seems as though Am-Alfred makes sure we keep it clean," Spain commented.

"Clean? What you do is hardly clean," Romano said, trying to pry Spain's hands away.

"Yong Soo! Get back here! I do not approve of this kind of usage of a 'made in China' sticker!" China yelled from somewhere in the house, and at that point Korea appeared in the hallway, making a "shush" motion to the people in the front hallway as he ran upstairs.

"Liet~ Oh where did you go Liet? This is a game, da?" Russia said as he came through the front hallway. There from the front door you could see a scared Lithuania downstairs, looking for a place to hide. That's when Poland came up and pulled Lithuania away before Russia walked into the room, calling "Here, Liet, come out and play~". The police officer watched and listened to all this before looking back at America.

"So maybe we're a weird group of people," America said to the background noises of China looking for Korea and Prussia trying to hit on Hungary, "But that doesn't mean that the party will get out of hand."

"It looks to me like this party is already out of hand. In fact, I don't think it was ever in hand," the policeman said. "I think I'll have to take you in for this, and you as well," he said to America and England.

"You're taking us to jail just because I have a "rowdy" party? Don't you usually just fine people for this?" America said, while England stuttered out "Jail? I don't even live in this country!"

The policeman looked caught in a lie, but continued, "It'll just be a night, before we can get everything finished and can let you out. Other than that, you'll have to send everybody home."

"You mean a hotel. All of the visitors here are from other countries," Germany commented and he and Italy walked through the front hallway to get downstairs, where Italy started begging Germany for pasta.

"Why in the world are you having a Fourth of July party with only foreigners?" the police asked, incredulous.

"It's not so much a Fourth of July party, it's a birthday party. Today's my birthday," America said.

"Oh, then you get to spend your birthday in jail," the policeman said with a hint of a smirk, then walked into the house.

"The party's over! I want everyone in here off the property before I get to the count of three, or you're going to jail with them!" the policeman yelled, and it was as though the house threw up as everyone ran out the closest exit, except for Canada, who calmly walked upstairs to his bedroom.

"He's staying at my house," America said offhandedly to the cop, before he could go upstairs and haul Canada away. The cop grunted before dragging them outside and putting them into the police car.

…

"I bet you're mad that you came out of hiding," America said after a long silence. The jail cell was unfriendly and cold, yet the two were on opposite sides of the cell.

"You're bloody right, you wanker," England huffed.

"Oh, don't be mad at me! It wasn't my fault that this year of all years is the day that the police decide to shut down my party. Forgive me, Arthur," America said, but as soon as it came out of his mouth, England was on it.

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what? Ruining my life?" England growled. America felt the need to raise his hands in defense of himself, even though the cell was too dark for them to be able to see each other.

"I don't think you're talking about the party anymore," America commented softly

"D-You're right," England said, reigning in his temper when he realized what had just happened.

"Look, I'm sorry about...back then," America said, for lack of a better term. They were talking in a cell by themselves, but they had seen other people in cells near them, so they had to keep the "I was in the Revolution" talk to a minimum, to make sure they weren't going to be carted off for being crazy.

"Sure."

"No, you listen to me," America started off, frustrated, "I would still do it again. I would do it over several times. I was ready to be free. It's not my fault that I was growing up. What I'm sorry for is that we still aren't friends, and it's been what, how long?"

England was silent for a while. America thought he was still mad at him, and that he just wasn't going to speak to him. That's when he felt something hit his chest, and it felt very...hand-shaped.

"Sorry. I can't see where I'm going," came an apology from England as he sat down next to America. "I mean-what I'm really sorry about, is that I never forgave you, even though you wanted to be friends so badly." America smiled, though it was too bad England couldn't see it. Then he felt a pressure at his side as England leaned on him. From what he could guess, England was blushing like mad, from the heat he was throwing off. America wrapped his arms around England, resting his head on England's shoulder.

"Maybe it'd be best if we just forget that," America said.

"But we don't need to completely forget it. Because we need to learn from the past, " England countered.

"Ha. Sure. Of course," America answered, making England feel the need to start arguing with him, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Almost as if to make up for his comment, America kissed England on the cheek, which lead to England making several embarrassed noises.

…

"So it worked?"

"Yup, they're asleep right now, leaning against each other."

"Great. It took them long enough to learn to forgive."

"I think they did more than just forgive though..."

"All the better for them, _mon ami_."

France hung up the phone and turned to Spain and Prussia.

"From the look on your face, you're proud of yourself," Spain commented.

"We should all be. From the look on that officer's face when you mentioned keeping it clean-did you ask Romano to say what he did?" Prussia asked.

"No, but it worked perfectly, didn't it?" Spain said with a laugh, "But what I really wonder is this: did you ask China and Korea to do that when they did, France?"

"No, they were just being themselves at just the right time. I only mentioned the plan to you two," France said, a happy smile on his face.

"So Korea, China and Russia were just acting completely normal?" Spain said through some snorting. France nodded.

"It worked out better for everyone though."

"But we didn't get to play the game of Truth or Dare."

"Fine, Spain, call up Romano, I'll call up Canada, we'll play it now."

"What about me?"

"You can call Hungary or Austria or something."

"Or both..."

"Or that."

* * *

A/N: Well, errr, R&R, por favor. And Happy Birthday Alfred!


End file.
